I Wish
by completewithtypos
Summary: Final part of the Three Wishes Trilogy. Set at the end of OotP. Mostly Albus' POV. Some ADMM


I Wish

_A/N: Final part of the Three Wishes Trilogy. Set at the end of Order of the Phoenix. Same as always, nothing belongs to me still. The song belongs to JoDee Messina and of course the characters are the property of J.K.Rowling. Please review! Lizz_

_It's not easy saying this to you_

_It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do_

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking truly old. He'd just told Harry the truth about the prophecy, and the boy, his boy, had not taken it well. Never, in all their fifteen years together had Harry told his adopted father that he hated him.

Albus found him self turning to memory, thinking back to that night on Privet Drive when his wife had persuaded him not to leave the child with his muggle relatives, and they had adopted him instead. They had never been able to have children of their own. They had of course, when he was old enough to understand, told him who he was, and what had happened. But it had been Albus' decision not to tell him about the prophecy. Perhaps he was protecting Harry, perhaps he was denying it to himself, but he had withheld that particular bit of information.

And now Harry hated him. Albus returned to the present, his eyes scanning the ruins of the silver instruments, before tears made them blurry. His son had informed him just before storming out the door that he would be spending his summer with his best friend Ron, and Ron's family.

_Boy before you go_

_I want you to know_

_I wish you strength_

_When times are hard_

_Oh I wish with all my heart _

_you find just what you're looking for_

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there before he heard to door open, and a soft gasp from the doorway. He didn't look up, he knew it was his wife. Minerva crossed the room and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What happened here, Albus? Are you hurt?" she asked in a quiet, worried tone. He looked up at her, and her heart nearly broke. Throughout their long marriage, she had seen a few occasions when his eyes lost their twinkle, but never had she seen this raw expression of loss.

"I told him." He said simply, and she understood.

"that's why he looked so angry," she said, more to herself than him. She moved her hand to stroke through his hair, but he turned in the chair and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, clinging to her for dear life. "I'm sorry, darling." She whispered.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I…I only wanted what was best for him!" he cried, leaning his head against her shoulder.

_I wish you joy_

_I wish you peace_

_And that every star you see is within your reach_

_Oh I wish you stilled loved me_

After a few minutes of sitting awkwardly in the chair, she gently stood him up, and tugged him towards to sofa in front of the fire in their sitting room. They stretched out on the sofa together, their positions reversed for the first time in years. Tonight it was he who was snuggled against her, her arms protectively around him, and his face buried in the crook of her neck. She summoned his favorite blanket, knowing they wouldn't be moving again that night.

_I wish that things were different_

_You know that_

_I'm still happy for the times we had_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh baby please believe_

Days passed, and Harry still was not speaking to Albus. He didn't come to see them bright and early each day just to say good morning, did not come to their rooms to say good night, as he always had. He went to Minerva's office each evening to reassure his mother that he was not mad at her, that he still loved her. She begged him to talk to Albus, but he stubbornly refused. And Albus? He was going to wish him luck and let him go.

_I wish you strength_

_When times are hard_

_Oh I wish with all my heart_

_You find just what you're looking for_

_I wish you joy_

_I wish you peace_

_And that every star you see is within your reach_

_And I wish you still loved me_

The leaving feast came and went, and at last it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. Any other year, Harry would ride the train to Platform 9 3/4, and his parents would pick him up there and they would go to the summer house in Cornwall. This year, Harry hugged his mother, and she made him promise to owl her at least once every few days. He gave a cool nod to his father, ignoring the guilt he felt when he saw the pain in the older man's eyes. Then he was gone.

_oh losing you is tearing me apart_

_But part of me will be with you_

_No matter where you are_

_I wish you strength _

_when times are hard_

_Oh I wish with all my heart_

_You find just what you're looking for_

The summer house seemed big and empty to Minerva and Albus without Harry constantly running back and forth through the house and down to the beach, tracking sand everywhere as he went. Albus knew that his wife desperately wanted him to apologize, and make Harry come back. He knew she missed her son terribly, so did he, but that look of utter loathing on Harry's face was something he wasn't going to forget any time soon. And so he gave him the space he thought his child wanted.

_I wish you joy_

_I wish you peace_

_And that every star you see is within your reach_

_And I wish _

_You still loved me_

Days turned to weeks, and soon it was the day before Harry's sixteenth birthday. Normally, they would have a small celebration for him, just a few close friends, but they hadn't heard from him in nearly a week and had no idea what to expect. The pair sat together before the fire that evening, Minerva trying to read a book, but she couldn't concentrate. It was then that a knock was heard. Minerva got up to answer the door, glad to have something to distract her. She opened the door, wand out, just in case, and soon found her arms full of her teenage son.

"Hi Mum," he said, his voice muffled slightly by her shoulder. "Is Dad here?" he asked apprehensively.

"In the sitting room," she replied. Harry let go of her, and made his way in. Minerva shut the door, and followed, and happy smile lighting up her face.

"Who was it?" Albus asked without turning around when Harry padded softly into the room.

"It was me," he said quietly. Albus jumped up and turned to face his son.

"Harry…" he began, but Harry interrupted.

"Wait. I want to say something first. I'm really sorry, Dad. I overreacted, I think. I mean, I was really mad, but I shouldn't have destroyed your office, that was really immature. So again, I'm really sorry. And I don't hate you. I never have and I never will. I love you, Dad." He choked out the last words, before his tears rendered him incapable of speech.

Albus already had tears pouring down his cheeks as he crossed the room in a few large strides and swept his son into his arms. "I'm sorry too. I should have trusted you with the whole truth sooner." He murmured against the boy's hair. Minerva came out of the doorway and joined the embrace, happy now that her husband and son had reconciled, and her family was together again.

_Oh I wish you still loved me_


End file.
